I am Nico Robin
by Arashi-Storm-Guardian
Summary: Nico Robin, a former villian and a current Straw Hat pirate. Will she forget her dark past, or will it devour her until nothing is left? ONESHOT, full summary inside


**I Am…Nico Robin**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece, or the song 'I Am…'. Ayumi Hamasaki owns it._**

**_Summary : Nico Robin, nicknamed the Devil's Child, had been thinking about her past and her future. She understood that nobody wanted her, but it was a surprise when the captain of the Straw Hat pirate crew agreed almost immediately to her request to join the crew, despite the members' protests. Would she have a great future with them, or would she have to face the consequences of her dark past?_**

Nico Robin, a tall and elegant young lady with graceful poise. With tan skin, blue eyes and long dark hair, she looked nothing like the Devil's Child, which was a nickname given by the government of the world. Often wearing dark-coloured and revealing outfits, Robin could have attracted more eyes if it wasn't for her past.

The said maiden, who was sitting on the upper deck, was currently engrossed in a book, filled with histories and mysteries. She arrived at the climax, which she had been craving the most, and was about to turn to the next page when she noticed her golden arm band shining under the sun. The letter 'N' could be seen clearly, as a duplica of it appeared in Robin's eyes.

_**Listen closely, because I'll keep screaming until you understand  
I've been here, here, here forever**_

Suddenly losing her interest to the book, the woman closed it with a small sigh. Reaching a hand to carress the letter, she closed her eyes, not wanting to recall the horrible events which had occurred when she was only 8 years old. She had been there, witnessing every single thing, which pained her a lot.

_**What is at the end of these half-tiresome days that are chased by time?**_

Yeah…what was the actual end? Robin had no idea. Escaping and crying seemed to be her habits since young. Repeated actions would be considered as tiring and boring if one does that every day, and yet Robin found it stressing. If a happy young girl was in her shoes, then she would go crazy and commit suicide.

_**Is it funny that I'm rushing through life?  
Go ahead and laugh**_

People despised her like she was a disgrace to the human race. She wanted to end her life quickly, but fate loved to fool with her. At the age of 16 she had been working under several families, but they all betrayed her. One of them even claimed that _she_ had been the betrayer. Deeply injured, Robin escaped again and again, her heart being stabbed by numerous invisible daggers.

_**I want you to stare into my eyes and say my name  
I want you to hold my hand and tell me it'll be ok  
Help me; if you don't, I don't think I can make it  
If this is a lie, then at least keep the lie going to the end**_

Silent tears rolled down the blue-eyed beauty's cheeks, splashing onto the cover of the book. She wanted a place where she could call as a home, apart from Ohara, which had been burnt down when the nightmare began. Nobody wanted her, nobody wanted to come in contact with her. They ran away when they saw her, thinking that her presence had burnt their eyes, and they knew nothing about Robin's feelings. It was like a glass breaking, and the shards broke again. That was awfully painful.

_**I entrust my body to the flow of time  
Where will I be wash ashore?**_

Maybe she had found her place at the Straw Hat pirate crew, but fate had proven her wrong once again, as she found herself in the hands of the world government, threatening her about her nakama's lives. Agreeing with the condition that they would release her nakama, Robin gave herself up, only to receive the horrible truth, that her nakama and her would die. Spandam had broken his promise, but in the end, had his back broken by the woman, who had successfully escaped with her nakama's help.

But maybe that wasn't the end. Maybe she would be taken away forcefully again, and might not be able to see her precious nakama, who had treated her as a normal person. The treatment she was able to receive after 20 years of running away from the world.

_**Despite my faults, will I be forgiven?  
Please tell me**_

With her eyelashes shuddering slightly, Robin opened her eyes once more, spotting a certain mossball napping on the grassy deck. His attitude to her had changed a lot ever since the incident at Water 7, which had ended her nightmare temporarily. Looking at the clear sky above her head, Robin recalled how hostile he was to her when she first boarded the ship.

At first, most of the crew, except Luffy, the optimist and Sanji, the 'ladies' man', was keeping a suspicious eye on her, making sure she didn't do anything bad, especially Zoro, who made rude remarks to her everytime he came across her. Knowing that they still hadn't forgiven her yet, the dark-haired woman always let out a sigh and searched for another book, which she would be reading for the rest of the day.

Slowly they opened up to her, with Chopper occasionally conversing with her about some legendary doctors and ancient pasts, Nami dragging her away to shop whenever they arrived at an island, Usopp showing her his newest inventions, and Zoro, who had improved the least, stopped acknowledging her presence with another ruddy remark and giving her a small smile. That, Robin thought, slightly happy with her nakama's actions, was good enough.

Her hand accidentally brushed the book away from her lap, as it stumbled down the staircase, finally ending on the deck with a soft 'thump'. Sighing to herself, Robin got to her feet, as she walked down the stairs to retrieve it. She could have used her powers to summon it back, but somehow she felt like walking, after all those hours of stiff sitting.

Nami, the navigator of the ship, was yelling angrily at Luffy, the simple-minded but not so stupid captain, who had accidentally spilt ink onto her log. Franky, the carpenter, was showing Usopp and Chopper – sniper and doctor of the ship – how to become 'as super as me', he said. Sanji, the ero-chef, was nowhere to be seen, and judging by the nice aroma coming from the kitchen, Robin guessed that he was preparing another meal.

_**Please understand, that's not what I'm saying  
Please notice, this isn't what I want  
Please let me go, I don't want to go there  
I've been searching for just one word**_

Could she really hear the word she wanted to hear the most? Robin didn't try her luck on that, and she was really sure not even Luffy would say that to her. True, she craved for a home, a true friend (maybe more than one, seeing as she was now one of the crew), freedom and peace, but she wanted something more.

It was love.

She wanted family love, not relationship love. She wanted to treat her nakama like her family members, and didn't expect the same from them, but she just had that urge, and it was getting stronger as time passed by. Occasionally she would giggle at Luffy, smile affectionately at Chopper, acknowledge Nami as her sister, treat Sanji, Franky and Brook as her brothers (all perverted) and have Zoro as someone who she could rely on.

_**I want you to stare into my eyes and say my name**_

Everyone did that to her, and Robin was happy, even by the slightest affection they had shown towards her.

_**I want you to hold my hand and tell me it'll be ok**_

She remembered her mother before she was sent to Roji, a cruel woman. Her eyes were gentle, her tone filled with care as Nico Olvia left her daughter unwillingly, towards her career as an archaeologist.

_**Help me; if you don't, I don't think I can make it**_

She nearly didn't made it back at the Enies Lobby, under the cruel hands of Spandam, her tears splashing everywhere as she was dragged across the bridge, towards the Gates of Justice, but miracles tend to happen when Luffy, the future Pirate King, was around. He had saved Robin's life twice; once at Arabasta, when the tomb was collapsing, and now at Enies Lobby. Robin was sure that she would repay her debts to him, but considering the fact that she was the one who had saved him from his sandy burial at Arabasta, Robin decided not to think about it.

_**If this is a lie, then at least keep the lie going to the end**_

As she watched the setting sun from the deck, now that she had picked up her book and decided not to return to the upper deck, Robin recalled the time when she was taken in by an old farm lady who was supposed to be kind, but when the marines found her, the lady screeched in fear and attempted to hand her over to them, but she escaped successfully. Robin couldn't trust anyone from that moment; the lady had completely shattered her trust to everyone. If she was going to hand her in, at least she should keep her kind face up until the very last moment. It wouldn't hurt so much as it did now…

_**Please understand, that's now what I'm saying  
Please notice, this isn't what I want  
Please let me go, I don't want to go there  
I've been searching for just one word**_

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, dinner's ready!"

A certain ero-chef decided to appear and bellow at everyone, interrupting Robin's thoughts as she wiped a stray tear away. Fixing a small smile on her face, she turned her back on the horizontal line of the sea, where the sun had vanished. Luffy and Usopp dashed into the kitchen, wanting food (in Luffy's case, meat), as Zoro woke up, annoyed that he had been disturbed by the stupid chef. Robin's figure could be seen ascending the stairs, and walked towards Sanji's direction, whose eyes had turned to hearts when he saw her.

"Robin-chan! You look absolutely stunning under the moonlight!"

Robin smiled at him, as his nostrils churned pink smoke out and the hearts on his eyes beating quickly. Franky pushed past the love chef, but the latter didn't care now that his Robin-san had smiled at him. Zoro let out a disgruntled snort as he entered the kitchen too, a lazy aura surrounding him as he let out a huge yawn.

"Thank you, chef-san."

_And thank you, everyone._

**A/N : **This is my first fanfic ^-^ Even though it's a oneshot, I still put in a lot of effort :D Hope that you guys like it! Review please ^-^


End file.
